A Devil's Destiny
by SamuraiGamer
Summary: DMCOnimusha Xover. Vergil learns of a way to unleash the demon world, to travel back in time and join with Nobunaga Oda. Dante and lady learns of this and needs to stop him by joining with Samanosuke. Rated M for LanguageViolenceSexual content. Ch. 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns both the Devil May Cry and Onimusha Franchises and all characters associated. There will be a few characters that are my own creation, however.**

**Author Notes: I decided to do an Onimusha/Devil May cry cross over. I enjoy both series and found some similarities between the two so I figured it would work. The story is based about a year and half about the events of Devil May Cry 3. Time Travel also plays a factor in the story but I will save that for later.**

**This chapter I guess starts mid way through, which I like using as a style of writing. Vergil has somehow escaped the demon world and made his way back, but he is up to no good. Not much of a story, but just kind of a setup chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Blood Brothers**

Their swords clashed, sparks licking off the red hot steel. Neither man could gain the any advantage over the other. Both Dante and Vergil displayed great speed and strength but nothing could break this stalemate. Vergil flipped over Dante's vicious swings of the rebellion. Dante just barely missed swings of Vergils Yamoto. Vergil dove up and over his brother, attempting to strike with a helm breaker, but Dante quickly countered with a quick rebellion strike which launched Vergil about 20 feet away. Vergil flipped through the air with amazing finesse and landed on his feet. He held his sword up as he stalked Dante for another strike.

"You have grown strong since the last time we met, brother" Vergil said as he prepared for another attack.

He charged with the Yamoto and tried to strike, but Dante's tenacity prevailed and blocked or countered every strike. Vergil tried another strike, this one took Dante by surprise. Dante quickly lifted rebellion up, just barely blocking the Vergils sword, keeping it just inches from his face.

"I guess I could say the same about you. Maybe that time in the demon world taught you to get the stick...or should I say sword out of your ass." Dante replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he struggled to keep Vergils blade of him.

He pushed up, throwing Vergil off him. Dante thrust his sword to toward Vergil, who quickly rolled under the strike. He rolled away from his brother to about 50 feet away.

"Let me show you what the demon world taught me." Vergil said as he began to spin his sword over his head.

Dante paused, looking on as a strange aura formed above Vergil. Vergil, coyly smiled, as he pushed his sword up, thrusting the Aura into a column of energy. The energy arched across the room toward Dante.

"Shit!" Dante proclaimed as he rolled out of the way, the energy slamming into the ground. The resulting explosion rattled the old warehouse, and left a swimming pool size crater in the concrete floor. Dante gasped for air for a moment, before looking at the massive hole left in the floor. Dante chuckled to himself in some strange way.

"Come on know. Were you trying to crush me?" Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion on his back. "I guess if you wanna play hardball" Dante said as he reached into his coat and pulled out his two trusty hand guns, Ebony and Ivory.

"We'll play Hardball."

Dante quickly lifted up the guns and opened fire on his twin brother. Vergil responded by spinning his sword in front of him, creating a shield, sending the bullets flying in all directions. Dante charged ahead, as the pieces of hot lead zipped back at him, flying around his face. He continued to unload both his weapons with super human speed. He leapt into the air, trying to get behind Vergils. As he rose, he flipped up and over keeping both guns trained on his brother, firing constantly. Vergils saw this coming and moved his spinning sword in the same pattern as Dante, blocking everything he had to offer. Dante quickly landed on the other side of Vergils. Vergils quickly spun around and deflected everything. Dante quickly holstered both weapons and drew Rebellion again. He drew down the sword quickly and slammed it into Vergils spinning sword. The spinning had stopped as Dante held the Yamoto down. He glared into Vergils eyes, as Vergils let out a sinister smirk. Dante looked down at the locked swords.

"Huh?" Dante exclaimed. Vergils had the Yamoto practically wrapped around the Rebellion. Vergils lifted his sword up sending the Rebellion with it. Dante watched as his prized sword was flung high into the air, impaling itself into the corrugated steel roof. Dante lost focus for a moment, allowing Vergil to plant a foot right into his chest, sending Dante flying about 20 feet. Dante landed on his back, skidding to a halt. Vergil leaped through the air, Yamoto ready to bury itself into Dante's chest. Dante quickly pulled Agni & Rudra from his back sheaths and X'd them, just as Vergil came crashing down. Dante slammed Agni and Rudra together at just the right moment, stopping the Yamoto from impaling itself into him. He winced slightly as he held the Yamoto at bay, Vergil continuously pushing down, applying a great pressure. As they struggled, Dante let out a slight chuckle.

"Whats so Funny? I wouldn't be laughing if I had a sword just inches form my heart, brother." Vergil said, with a perplexing glare in his eyes. But it didnt stop him from continuing to push his sword.

"I can't believe im gonna say this brother, but have you been working out? Hitting the weights in the demon realm must be a bitch right?" Dante said with a smirk running from the corners of his mouth. Vergils eyes glowed with rage, but soon a smirk hit him as well.

"Funny last words coming from a coward." Vergil said as he tried to drive the sword into his target.

Dante looked up, "No just long enough to distract you." Dante wrapped Agni and Rudra around the Yamoto, trapping it between to two sword. Dante pulled, ripping the sword from Vergils hand and launching it across the warehouse, coming to a stop by impaling a aluminum siding on the walls. Dante slid up and kicked Vergil square in the chest with both feet. Vergil went airbourne, landing close to 50 feet away. Dante nipped up, landing on his feet. Vergil did the same. Both men stared each other down, fire and anger flicked through there eyes.

"Its amazing Dante." Vergil slowly moved along, unarmed but keeping an eye on his brother.

"What?" Dante said as he held up Agni and Rudra a ready position.

"What you have become." Vergil said, pausing in stride.

"Oh, so you have noticed how strong I have become. Or is it because I have become more handsome. Im pretty sure it's the handsome thing." Dante said with a smug look on his face.

"No...Its how pathetic you are. You align yourself with humans, that is whats pathetic You seem to not realize that you, like me, are half devil as well." Vergil continued to keep in a defensive stance.

"No, you don't realize that you are mocking our mother. You deny the fact that she was human. She gave you everything." Dante sheathed Agni and Rudra, but still keeping an eye on his unarmed brother.

"I fully understand that our mother was human, and with that baggage she passed along Human emotion. You have yet to get past that, but I have evolved and don't need humans or emotion. I am going undo what are our father did and release the demon world on this pathetic wretch of a planet. But Dante I have proposition for you." Vergil stopped moving, and stood stoically with a look of ice on his face.

"Im listening..." Dante stood still folding his arms across his chest.

"In order for me to control the demon world, I need you. I need the amulet to open up the world. If you do this for me, I promise you will stand side by side with me, brother to brother. We will lead this world into a new age. An Age of Devils and Demons! Dante join me..." Vergil boomed his voice. Dante's eyes widened as vergil was always a quiet, and really didn't raise his voice.

Dante paced back and forth for a moment, before scratching his head. "So let me get this straight, You want me to give you my amulet. The amulet our mother gave to me, my last memory of her. So you can fulfill your goal of controlling the humans by raising the demon world. Hmmmmm...Hey Vergil, what ever you're smoking, its sounds like some good stuff. Got any more?" Dante very sarcastically, as a grin spread across his face.

"You have no Idea what you are doing. Your pathetic human emotions have taken over. You will never be strong enough to lead this world with me! No I suggest you turn over your amulet, otherwise you will regret it." Vergil said with anger written across his face. His sky blue eyes turned to a deep red.

"No." Dante said simply

"Fine then you are making a mistake of a life time." Vergils voice changed to a deep growl as began to twitch. Blue electricity coursed around him. Dante could see what was happening. When the smoke cleared, Vergil stood. He was Devil triggered.

Dante looked on, "Well if you want it, You got it." Red electricity zipped around Dantes body, morphing him into something else. He too reverted to his true power, Devil form.

"Ready when you are, Brother." Devil-Vergil called out from across the warehouse.

Both brothers took a running start and charged at each other, clashing in the center of the building. No Swords, No Guns. Fists and kicks flew at a incredible rate. Like before, neither could gain any advantage. Both launched off each other landing 20 feet apart.

"Time to end this," Devil-Dante began twirling his hands together causing a ball of red energy to form between them. He moved his hands faster and faster, causing the ball to grow and become more powerful.

"Likewise." Devil-Vergil began twist his hands as well. A blue ball of energy formed in his hands and began to grow.

Dante and Vergil continued to form there spheres of electricity. Both looked up and glared at each other with eyes of pure anger and vengeance. Dante quickly launched the orb from his hands, Vergil did the same. Both Devils looked on as the two orbs of electricity collided in the center. A shocked look spread across both Devils face as the energy Spheres joined together and began to grow and pulsate. Both Devils immediately took cover. The energy sphere grew and grew until it became too unstable, and collapsed releasing a shockwave. The blast blew out the walls, carving a path of destruction. The building fell, sending shrapnel and concrete in every direction.

Chaos, Pure Chaos.

In an instant the building was reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble and twisted metal. A cloud of dust and smoke lay over the land, hovering for a few moments. When the cloud settled, the two brothers stood tall. Both still in devil form, energy swirled around them until they reverted back to human form. Rebellion lay just about 5 feet in front of Dante, sticking straight up in a pile of rubble. The Yamoto lay on the ground next to Vergil. Both brothers grabbed their weapons and looked ready for another attack, but Vergil paused and let out a small laugh.

"Its not worth it tonight. We will have to finish this later, Brother." Vergil sheathed Yamoto and turned on his heels, beginning to walk away.

"Face me Vergil." Dante demanded with a scowl in his voice.

"Hmmmmm..." Vergil snickered but continued to walk.

Dante quickly reached down into his holster, pulling out Ebony. He cocked back the gun and fired a single shot at his brother. Vergil quickly did and about face and deflected the bullet with his sword, sending the lead slug flying back at Dante. With quick reflexes, Dante quickly lifted up his sword just as the bullet arrived, splitting it in half. Vergil glared at Dante once again before turning around and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Vergil!" Dante called out into the cool night air, hoping for a response, but nothing. The only sounds that emanated were the sounds of the rubble settling.

"Damn," Dante sighed, as he turned around, and himself, disappeared into the night.


	2. The Devil and The Lady

**Authors Note: Alright well if you read the chapter, you are probably asking yourself, "Why so short?" Well I decided to bring up one part of the story that will continue through out. I did this as kind of a "taste tester" so to speak, see what people think and go from there. The next chapter will be longer and get back on track to the main story..**

**Chapter 2 - The Devil and The Lady**

Back at Dante's business, Devil May Cry, Lady sat the desk inside the office, tapping a pencil on the wood. She leaned back, staring at the ceiling, pondering about whatever crossed her mind. She sighed for a moment, before sitting up and looking at her wrist watch.

2:30 A.M.

"Damnit Dante! How long is this hunt gonna take?" Lady said to herself, swinging her feet up onto the desk as she twirled the pencil in her fingers. She yawned, trying to stave off sleep for a few more moments. She set the pencil down on the desk and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maybe a quick nap wouldn't kill me." Lady said out loud. She took one more quick look around before slowly closing her eyes. She was practically out as soon as her eyes were shut. Immediately dreams flooded her mind.

_**Lady sat on the wood desk, legs crossed. Her choice of dress was much different from her usually choice. She had on a denim mini skirt, white tank top, and black sandals with a 2 inch heel on them. Lady was trying to impress someone, otherwise she wouldn't be caught dead in this attire.**_ _**The door to the office swung open, behind it stood Dante. He was dressed to kill. Black dress slacks, black leather dress shoes, A black shirt underneath a black, unbuttoned dressed shirt. He stood there, leaning against the door frame, a coy smirk on his face. Lady let a smile run across her face, as she stood up.**_

"_**Well there is my Devil-Boy." Lady said, seductively as she stood with hands on her hips.**_

"_**At your service, Babe." Dante said as he stood up and walked toward Lady.**_

_**When he reached her, she ran hand through his snow colored hair, he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back. He placed his other hand on the back of her shoulder. Both of there eyes meet. Lady became lost in the darkness, the magic of Dante's eyes. Dante smiled once again, before dipping Lady down. He followed through, moving his hand from her shoulder to behind her head. He leaned down, and looked deep into Lady's eyes before deeply, passionately kissing her. It was the moment she had been waiting for...**_

The sound of a motorcycle roar, jarred her awake.

"What the hell was that about?" She thought to herself, as she brushed her hair from her forehead. A somewhat confused look went across her eyes, but she shook her head in disbelief. She sat up in the desk, and walked over to the window, over looking the street. She looked out as Dante pulled up on his motorcycle. She checked her watch again.

"3 A.M...Finally." She muttered to herself. She walked out of the office and to the stairs. Lady barely made it down the stairs, before the front door swung open. Dante walked through the threshold.


End file.
